Sheppard's Wishlist
by Swift Bolt99
Summary: After returning from a recon mission in Pegasus, Sheppard Carter drop by Homeworld Command to discuss their findings with General O'Neill. Sheppard also has a list of things he wants to strengthen the power of the expedition when it makes its return.
1. Chapter 1

Sheppard's Wish List

Homeworld Command

Pentagon

Washington DC

March 24th 2010

Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill was sitting in his office going over another file before signing it and putting it on the stack on the left side which he desginated as the done stack and grabbed another file from the stack on the right which he called the needs my attention stack.

"It seems the amount of paperwork on my desk has increased immensely since disclosure of the stargate program last year," he thought to himself. Sure he still enjoyed the office and having his own big char, but paperwork would always be the bane of his existence.

O'Neill was just about to grab another folder when he heard another knock at the door.

"Enter," he said then Lieutenant Colonel Paul Davis stepped in. Shortly after his long overdue promotion last year. O'Neill appointed him as his director of operations at Homeworld Command.

"Sir, the George Hammond just returned from the Pegasus Galaxy and Colonels Carter and Sheppard are requesting permission to beam in.

"Permission granted." Davis gave them the word over his earpiece then went back to the ops center as Carter and Sheppard beamed into the office.

"Carter, Sheppard, welcome back."

"Thank you, sir. We managed to complete our recon mission without engaging any Wraith hive ships as per your orders, but the situation in Pegasus isn't looking too bright," Carter said.

"Sheppard, what did you guys see?"

"A lot of Wraith ships duking it out over human occupied worlds. The fights have gotten more intense ever since we left the neighborhood. It looks they're trying to wrap up their civil war as soon as possible."

"Some wraith factions have already staked their claim over parts of the galaxy. Of the forty factions we encountered, twelve of them already have systems under their control. That number will surely increase by the time Atlantis returns," Carter added.

"Which brings me to the next important item on the agenda. My wishlist," Sheppard said as he handed O'Neill the tablet he was holding.

"A wishlist? This should be interesting," O'Neill said then opened the document titled Request For Forces For the Return To Pegasus and saw the following.

A forward deployed fleet of at least eight to ten ships.

The establishment of a Pegasus Fleet Command to oversee ship operations.

A larger marine contingent to defend Atlantis against attacks from the wraith or other aggressors, heavier weapons also recommended.

The stationing of a 302 wing on Atlantis to further enhance our air defense capabilities.

Permission to export some of our anti air weapons to allied worlds so they can better defend themselves against cullings.

Satellites to deploy over allied worlds to give them advance warning of approaching hive ships. They would also make the job of disrupting cullings easier too.

"This is a tall order you got here, Sheppard."

"I know, sir. But if we are going to reclaim our place in Pegasus we need to return in force. It would also let our allies know that we will be back to stay with better capabilities to protect them."

"Until another super hive rears its ugly head."

"Sir, the odds of another super hive appearing are very remote. Even if it did I'm confident that our jump space missiles will be more than a match for it."

"When do you think you'll be ready to recommend greenlighting production, Carter?" O'Neil asked.

"The final round of test firings will take place on Friday. If they go as well as the previous rounds I'll submit my recommendation to begin production.

"And then we'll have another tool for our orbital defense. Speaking of which, did you guys notice the new stuff above our planet?"

"If you're talking about that EU supercarrier, our DD-305s and attack satellites, we did sir. Disclosure has done wonders for the production of planetary defense assets," Carter replied.

"A supercarrier would make a wonderful addition to the Pegasus fleet," Sheppard commented.

"Even if your request for a forward deployed fleet gets approved, the Austerlitz wont be part of it. That ship is the crown jewel of the EU and it's staying right where it is. Our post super hive defense doctrine calls for at least a handful of ships to be in orbit at all times. But reassured that your list will be sent up the chain."

"Thank you, sir."

"But even getting half of it approved is going to be the real uphill battle. Even though the repairs on Atlantis are nearing completion, there are some within our government and those of the IOA member states who feel that the only asses we should be covering are our own."

"Isolationist. Surely they know it's too late to pull back now. We committed ourselves to the Pegasus Galaxy the moment we stepped through the gate to Atlantis."

"I'm well aware of that, Colonel. But reality hasn't stopped people from trying to shut down things before."

"Yeah. I still remember when Kinsey tried to put the SGC out of business," Carter commented.

"And what a diaster that would've been. And another thing about your list, Sheppard. If your request for fighters got approved, you would be getting a wing of F-308s. It's our successor to the 302 and will have some very cool features like Asgard shielding and direct energy weapons to name a few."

"I'm all for anything that makes life miserable for Wraith Darts."

"And I'm all for anything that makes life miserable for any of our enemies. I'm going to run this wishlist up the chain and then get back to this paperwork. You're both dismissed."

"Yes, sir," Carter and Sheppard replied in unison then left O'Neill to his work.

AN. I might add another chapter if I can conjure up something for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The White House

Oval Office.

It didn't take long for Sheppard's wishlist to make its way to the White House and it took even less time for General O'Neill to be summoned here by President Hayes to discuss the list. Needless to say, President Hayes had mixed feelings about it.

"I understand the importance of having a presence in Pegasus to keep tabs on the Wraith, but this seems like way too much."

"What parts of his list do you have an issue with sir?" O'Neill asked

"Arming other worlds in Pegasus, establishing a forward fleet along with an associated command. The amount of manpower and materials needed to set up a base for a fleet that size would be enormous. Speaking of which, give me a current rundown of ships active and under construction."

"U.S. Air Force space fleet currently consist of the Daedalus, Odyssey, Apollo, Hammond, Phoenix, and Pendergast. The 304s currently being constructed are the Paul Emerson, Hellios, Artemis, and the Midas along with several more hulls that have yet to be named. The Navy' space fleet currently consist of four Billings class destroyers with thirty-six more under construction along with their two Enterprise class supercarriers which are still a decade from completion given how big they're going to be. I'm still peeved that the Navy won't share the Enterprise name with us."

"Interservice rivalries just can't be helped. Aside from the Austerlitz and the Sun Tzu how are the space fleets of our allies looking?"

"The Chinese have eight more 304s under construction, the Russians are almost done with the Chekov and seven more will follow after it and England is building six and France still hasn't decided on 304 production, they seem more than content with the Austerlitz. I think a forward deployed fleet could be more feasible once we get the additional ships."

"Even when we do, I don't think congress will approve of a massive fleet deployment to Pegasus and our allies don't seem interested in sending ships to Pegasus either. Sheppard may only get two to three ships at most."

"You could just make an executive order, sir."

"And I'm not sold on the idea of such a deployment either, we still have to guard our planet and keep an eye on things in our neck of the woods like the Lucian Alliance for example."

"I completely agree sir, but I think the Wraith are more of a threat than the Lucian Alliance."

"No doubt about it, Jack. But with the lost of the Drone Chair and the Odyssey's failed mission to find one on Praclarush due to it being far more firey than when SG-1 went there for the ZPM, we have no choice but to put more emphasis on an Earth First defense posture."

"I'm sure Sheppard and friends will find another one when they return to Pegasus," Mr. President."

"I am fully confident of that. But when they do and send it back to Earth, I don't think our posture will change much. If there is one thing the superhive incident has taught us is that you can't entrust the defense of your planet to a single chair and a handful of ships."

"So what does all of this mean for Sheppard's list?"

"For now, it's in a holding pattern until the senate looks it over. But the one thing that is certain is that Atlantis will be returning to Pegasus as soon as it can fly again. If it stays here too long, some within the government and IOA may start demanding we gut the place for its tech.

"I am prepared to fight any such attempts tooth and nail, sir."

"So am I, Jack."

With their discussion concluded, O'Neill wished President Hayes a good day before leaving for his trip back to Homeworld Command.

And so we end on an impasse regarding the list.


End file.
